1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch release mechanisms, and more particularly to latch release mechanisms that can simultaneously release two separated latches.
2. The Prior Art
Latch release mechanisms capable of releasing two separated latches that connect two members together are well known. A mechanism of this type for barn releasing latches connecting a barn door to a barn was patented in 1877 (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,15). Latch release mechanisms of this type find modern use in unlatching doors of vehicles and industrial cabinets. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,912, 3,027,188, 4,892,338 and 6,685,240. Such mechanisms can be used in releasing the latches that are used to lock a tonneau cover in position over the bed of a truck. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,500.
However, the known mechanisms are in many cases complicated in construction, requiring many parts, or are too large in dimensions for many installation situations.
The present invention provides a latch release assembly which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and small enough in dimensions that it can fit into a very small space.